Stand Up!
by AlyzaAnne0225
Summary: Drew, May, Leaf, Gary, Ash, Misty, Paul and Dawn are our protagonists. One day, the eight are called to the principal's office and shown some scary graffiti that had been put up on the school wall. One reads, "I'll kill Andrew Hayden". It's their job to find out who did this, and who's after Drew. Near-death experiences and mystery await!
1. The Photo and The Rock

**Me: Okay… This is the first Pokemon fanfic I've done for a long while. I hope that it suits your likings…**

A brunette smirked as she looked down from the helicopter she was on. Her brown locks gracefully flowing as the wind hit her face. "Thirty minutes left… Alright! We've got to hurry!" she announced.

…

"Hey Misty, Leaf, May and Dawn! Where were those four boys?" a girl asked them, squealing as she pressed the four to answer her question.

"You weren't with them this morning were you?" another girl asked. Misty and Leaf were beyond irritated while May and Dawn just ignored them.

"Right! We're childhood friends but that doesn't mean that we have to be together every second!" Misty announced, her annoyance taking control of her. Leaf patted her back in comfort as she tried to calm Misty down.

"You don't know if they're coming today?"

"Ehh! But they didn't come yesterday!" another girl whined loudly.

Misty was about to say something rude again before Leaf clamped her hand over her mouth. "Hahahaha… The teacher is going to take roll now so please sit down on your chairs." She announced, trying to shoo the girls away from them.

The squealing group of girls sat on their chairs, disappointed. Leaf sighed. The guys were still as popular as ever.

"I hope they have enough attendance days…" May commented, placing her chin on her palms. Leaf smiled at May and May smiled back at her.

A rattling sound was heard and then four guys crashed to the room, breaking the window in the process. Everyone gasped except for four girls who sighed. Everyone saw a helicopter outside and immediately knew what had happened.

"Gary Oak…" a brown haired guy introduced, winking at the flock of girls who had hearts on their eyes. They squealed and fainted by his charm which caused him to snicker and smirk.

"Ash Ketchum!" a raven haired boy announced, not even looking up from his position as he munched down the bag of potato chips on his hands. Every girl squealed as he grinned, his mouth still full of food.

"Paul Shinji." A purple haired boy stated, glaring at every girl who squealed and stared at him, hoping to fend them off, only to cause the opposite.

"And…Drew Hayden!" A familiar green haired boy exclaimed, flipping his green hair. Almost every girl in the classroom squealed in admiration as the boy's face held his signature smirk.

"We're here on time!" they commented, turning to the teacher before going to their respective seats.

"IDIOTS!" Misty exclaimed, slapping Ash's desk as the boys crowded around it. She glared at every one of them, causing them to cower in fright. Even Paul slightly backed away from her menacing glare.

"Really, what were you thinking? What were you planning on doing if somebody got injured due to your dramatics?" Misty asked them, as her three friends sighed. Misty was like their mother as always.

"Then next time we'll open the window and jump from there, okay?" Ash suggested, still stuffing his mouth with food, not caring about what's happening around him as always.

"That's not the problem!" Misty announced, grabbing her mallet and hitting Ash on the head fiercely.

Ash flew back a few steps as he rubbed his sore head. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

Misty humphed while the others giggled at the sight of them. "Now, now. Calm down Misty." Dawn stated, trying to calm the carrot head down.

Paul snorted. "Your voice is annoying… Troublesome." he announced, causing Dawn to freeze. Just as the bluenette got the chance to retort, a ringing voice came through the speaker.

"Misty Waterflower, Leaf Green, May Maple, Dawn Bertliz, Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Drew Hayden and Paul Shinji, please report to the office immediately."

Their eyes widened. _**The Principal's office!**_

They stood in front of the office's door, staring at it like it was foreign to them or something. May took this chance to speak up. "So…who goes first?" she asked, glancing at her friends.

Leaf, Dawn and Misty sighed and then they pointed to the four boys beside them as they glared. "What? Are you telling us to go first?" Gary asked them, pretending to not know the meaning of what they gestured.

The girls nodded. "You guys maybe the reason that we're being called here you know! Us girls were even caught up with your faults!" Leaf answered, giving off a 'you've got a problem with that' vibe.

"Wha-," Gary was cut off as a horse's sound filled the hallway. They all whipped their heads around them to see a pure white horse with golden yellow mane and a man in his late 40's on it in a blue suit. The group gasped as they tried to understand the situation. _Who is this guy? Wait… That long green hair in a ponytail… That striking emerald eyes like Drew's… And that weird hobby of playing prince in a white horse… __**The Principal!**_

"Ah! You've come! Please go on in." he announced, smiling gently at his students. May and the group just sighed before going in and a series of yes and okay filled the room.

"Welcome to the principal's office. Now, do you have any idea to why I called you here?" he asked, resting his elbows on his desk and looking at the teens expectedly.

"Who knows? Just tell us old man." Drew stated, getting impatient at the course of events. He had wanted to spend his school life with his friends peacefully but with his father calling his group to his office, they would surely catch some attention within the student body. Not that they didn't receive so much attention in the first place.

Drew's father stared at his own son. "…You are always giving that bored looking smile Drew." He announced, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Huh?"

"You're the heir to my Hayden Group. Financial power, academics, athletics; you're superior in all of those things. You don't know what to do with those talents." his father explained.

"What are you…"

"However, the truth is...**you don't want them.**" His father announced, sending him a knowing stare and smile.

"Stop…"

"You should use those talents more widely!"

"**SHUT UP!" **Drew roared, turning away from his father to face the door, attempting to leave the room.

"Ah, Drew…" May commented, turning her head over so she could see Drew.

When the green haired boy had finally been able to reach the handle bars, a card swiped past his side and cut some of his precious hair. Drew's eyes widened as he saw the card. It was a picture of a back of a school building. Written in blood, **I'LL KILL ANDREW HAYDEN **was pictured. "What's this?" he asked, glaring at his father deadly.

"That's our main subject. This morning, this graffiti was written on the back of a school building." The principal explained, flapping another picture on his hands.

"What…?" May asked the principal, not believing that someone had written that they will kill Drew. _Someone even dared to do something like that? Unbelievable!_

"Of course I had erased it but…there's actually another part to it, if you line them up." He answered, giving Drew the picture on his hands.

Once again, Drew's eyes widened and his jaws dropped. Written on another back of a school building was **SOMEDAY I"LL GRAB HIS EGO AND STOMP AND SMASH IT! **

"What the!" Drew exclaimed, as his friends started to laugh heartily.

"Don't laugh!" he announced, but they continued to laugh and giggle as they stared at Drew.

"Leaf, Gary examine it!" he demanded, ordering his friends who were the best at examining things on the computer.

"Okay, okay. You didn't even have to tell us. Principal, is there prior data on this?" Gray asked as Leaf followed closely behind with her USB.

"Yes, on my laptop. You can use my couch." He stated, handing his laptop over to the boy who took it gladly.

Sitting on the couch, Gary began to click away with Leaf giving him some ideas to direct their path. "Umm… The backyard where the wall is…the place closest to there would be the third room on the first floor-the art club room."Leaf explained, reading the map on the screen, her forest green eyes scanning every detail that was present and could be treated as valuable information for them.

"In the morning, the fine arts club has club activities. You can see the wall from the window easily." She continued as Gary's fingers danced through the keyboard.

"I think it would have to be a club member for the crime to go unnoticed at that time. Next, we'll look up the club members' information." She added, giving Gary a quick nod which he gladly returned before returning to what they were doing before.

After a few minutes of searching through every profile of the art club's members, they finally stopped to one girl. "Bingo! This is our suspect." Gary announced, spinning the device so they could see the screen.

A girl with pink hair appeared on the screen. Everyone clapped at Leaf and Gary as they stood up to place the laptop on the table for everyone to see. "Even if it's a girl I won't go easy on her." Drew announced, cracking his fists as he glared at nothing but thin air.

They went to the classroom that their suspect was into. Gary gulped as their suspect came into his vision. She was talking to one of her friends joyfully. "Ah… I'm sorry, there must be some mistake. She is definitely innocent! I wonder if her panties are white too? She's my type…" Gary stated, kneeling lower and lower as he stared at the young girl's face.

Leaf grabbed him and smacked his stomach. "Your awful!" she announced, continuing to smack him on the stomach.

"Is there some kind of evidence that she's not innocent?" Dawn asked, fiddling with her midnight blue hair as she sat down her respective chair. The eight had their chairs lined up neatly in the classroom. "That adult like person…" she continued, looking up to Gary and Leaf.

"Yeah… Her father was laid off." Gary replied simply.

"…Laid off…" Drew muttered as they stared at the two seemingly like detectives in front of them. He gasped as he undertood what they had meant. "From our company!" he continued.

"Yep, it's all Hayden Group's fault." Leaf commented, pointing her finger upwards to prove her point.

Drew gripped May's arm. "Alright then, get a move on May!" he announced, smirking at May who dropped her jaws.

"Wha-me?" she asked, though obviously knowing the answer. If it came from Drew's mouth, she knew that no one could defy him.

"Even if she pukes or something it's fine, just get her to talk! It's easier to talk with a member of the same gender." Drew explained.

May sighed as she got up from her position. "Jeez, I'm always the one who has to do troublesome things…" she mumbled, straightening her posture.

Drew smirked, but as soon as he glanced through the window, his eyes widened and he instinctively grabbed May down to make her avoid the rock that was coming her way. It didn't hit May. But it did hit Drew on the head. Everyone gasped as the rock jumped from Drew's head to the ground stained with a bit of blood.

"What? Suddenly…" May wanted to ask as to why Drew had suddenly grabbed her down like that. She gasped as Drew flopped down on her side with his head bleeding.

"Drew!" his friends exclaimed, moving closer to Drew in panic.

Gary stopped them from moving him. "Don't move him! Paul, Ash go after the culprit!" he ordered, pointing to the direction he saw the person who threw the rock went to. Paul and Ash immediately ran to where Gary pointed, quickly regretting that they had not thought of that.

May's eyes widened and her knees went weak as she stared at Drew's body beside her. _Huh? No way… _"Drew…" she muttered, grasping his hands.

_No way…_

"**DREW!"**

**Me: *wipes the sweat off my forehead.* Whew! I spent a total of 2 hours to make the first chapter! So how was it? Was it good or bad? At any rate, please review!**


	2. The PE Teacher

**-AT THE HAYDEN HOSPITAL-**

Misty, Leaf, Daw, Ash, Gary and Paul knocked on the door of Drew where he was hospitalized. They stared at May who just looked at Drew sleep. "How is he?" Gary asked, placing a plastic bag of snacks down on a small side table after grabbing tem from Leaf earlier.

"Not any better. This is the second day he's been in a coma…" she answered softly, not taking her eyes off Drew as she watched him.

"May, here." Misty announced, placing a red bag on May's lap. May opened it and smiled at her friends. The bag consisted of some books that she could read and snacks that she could eat while watching over Drew.

"Wow, thanks..!" she replied.

"It's fine. Be sure to eat properly and get some sleep." Misty answered this time round, grinning at her brunette friend.

"Okay…"

"Here is something from me. It's stuff that you need for staying overnight." Gary smirked as she took the plastic bag from his hands.

May opened it and her eyes widened as she saw a lacey pink and black bra inside of the bag. _**LINGERIE!**_

Leaf grabbed Gary by his collar and lifted him up despite her being a bit shorter than him. "Gary! Don't do that at a time like this!" she sneered, glaring at Gary menacingly as she tightened her grip on his collar, nearly suffocating him in the process.

Gary sweat dropped as he tried to loosen Leaf's grip on his collar. "It wasn't a good idea after all?" he asked her, even though obviously knowing the answer to his question.

"**OF COURSE IT ISN'T!" **Leaf roared, her intention getting more hostile by the second.

May giggled. "Hahahahahaha! That's so like you Gary! Anyway, how'd you know my size? Jeez!"

They looked at her as she broke into a fit of giggles and also laughed with her. Even Paul managed to flash a smile or two.

"Drew will be okay… He's not the type to die over something like this." Ash reassured May as he grinned at her.

May nodded and smiled. "Hey, hey! Do you know Drew's immortal legend?" Dawn asked, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Oh yeah! He fell of a roof, got caught on a tree and got saved!" May announced, smiling all the way as she recalled the memory.

"Right, right!"

"He was shaking like a leaf and looked like he was going to cry, but he endured it!" Leaf pointed out while laughing.

"That was seriously crazy!" Ash continued, clutching his stomach as he laughed louder and louder.

Paul sighed. "If you said that to his face, he'll kill you." He stated, silencing the troupe from their earlier conversation.

May looked at Drew's sleeping form again and smiled. "Yeah, I believe in Drew's power." She stated, her eyes gleaming ass he stared at Drew.

She didn't notice Drew's hand squeeze a bit after her statement as she stood up and placed all the bags she carried onto a table. "Oh… I just remembered that I have to do something! It'll take two to three hours. Can you watch Drew for me?" she asked as she hurriedly put on her red jacket with a hood.

"Sure…But what do you have to do?" Misty asked as she stared at her best friend's back.

"Thanks a lot Misty! Alright, I'm off!" she announced and stomped outside the room quickly in haste. Must be something important…

"How suspicious…" Leaf commented, staring at the direction May went.

"I'm going to go with…" Dawn started to say but was cut short as Drew's voice filled the room.

"Jeez, that girl…She's so selfish." He commented, sitting upon his position as he touched his bandaged head.

The rest of the group grinned before they pounced on Drew. "Drew!" they all exclaimed.

"Aahh! That hurts! Stop it! Let me go!" he cried as he struggled against his friends' embrace.

They let go and Drew sighed. "Drew is doing his best right now, so for his sake, I'll do anything…"

"If you think that's what she's thinking right now, and if you think she's taking action, raise your hand." He announced as he raised his right hand.

"I think so." The girls all agreed as they raised their hands.

"I think she's gone to check out the crime scene at the school." Gary suggested, staring blankly at Drew.

Drew flopped down his bed and sighed. "That idiot… She's meddling. So stubborn." He muttered before taking a deep breath.

"But… I don't exactly dislike what she's doing." He announced.

"Me neither." The rest simultaneously agreed as they nodded their heads.

Drew smirked. "Then shall we begin?"

**-TIME SKIP-AT SCHOOL-**

May looked around the area where the scene happened to find some clues. She touched the ground where a footprint was marked down. "Right here…" she mumbled. _If the person who the rock from right here, they would have to have good power and control._

After changing her clothes, she immediately headed for school to find some clues that may lead them to the culprit.

"It was probably a boy. An athlete from the baseball club?" she asked herself as she thought of some possibilities that may have occurred back then.

_I don't have special talent like Leaf and Gary, but I really dislike just sitting still. I'd do anything for Drew's sake._

She looked over towards a bush and saw something hidden in there. "What, a wallet? Ah! It's upside down!" she muttered as a piece of paper fell from inside the wallet she had found.

It was a receipt and it showed May that whoever owns it, bought red paint. _Red paint… Isn't that the color of the paint that was used for writing all those threats on Drew? Don't tell me… This is the culprit's…_

"The P.E. Teacher… Mister Roden!" she exclaimed as she stared at the I.D. Card hat was inside of the wallet.

She then noticed the very same man who's picture was in the I.D. Card she had found behind her holding a baseball bat with him.

"Give me back my wallet." He demanded, holding out his hand in front of her."It fell from the classroom up there a little bit ago. I was careless." He continued as he pointed the empty classroom just above them with his bat.

"A little bit ago…?" May started as she looked at the ground before glaring at the man who was in front of her smirking. "But this wallet, is wet and dirty from yesterday's rain isn't it?" she asked him as she held out the filthy wallet in between them.

"**Tch. Whatever! Just hand it over! I already said it didn't I? I want to kill that damn brat!" **he exclaimed, sneering at May. He grabbed May's hand and was about to hit her.

May closed her eyes. "No…" she muttered as she waited for the pain to come. _Drew!_

"Hey old man. Don't touch her with those filthy hands of yours." Drew stated as he took a lock of the man's raven hair.

"Wha? You came by helicopter? And your upside down too!" May commented, relief washing over her at the thought that Drew had come to save her.

"You stubborn little brat!" Roden hissed as he attempted to hit Drew with his bat. Drew dodged of course but the bat came flying to May. _Why am I always the one in danger!\_

Gary stopped the bat from hitting May by kicking it causing the baseball bat to snap. "I won't make a mistake like Drew." He announced, stomping on the broken bat while smirking at Roden who glared back in response.

"Shut up!" Drew stated as he jumped down from the ladder he was using as a foot-hold and jumped on Gary's back, earning himself a playful glare from Gary.

"Like we'd let you escape." he announced, kicking Roden at his back, sending him flying at a nearby tree.

"That's your penalty for touching her." He explained, pointing at May.

May felt tears welling up on her eyes. _Drew is okay…_ "Want to borrow my chest? Hmm?" Drew asked sarcastically as he glanced at May who was trying hard not to cry in relief.

_Thank goodness…_

"No… That's not it! These aren't tears! They're sweat! It's pretty hot today you know!" she lied as she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve.

"Right, right. It's sweat then!" he replied, smirking at May as he lifted up her face.

"You're in the middle of something aren't you? Sorry for intruding!" Gary stated, knowing full well that it would annoy his best friend.

"Huh?" Drew asked as one of his veins popped in annoyance.

"Drew look at this." Leaf requested as she handed a booklet they made for the crime scene.

"Paint?"

Then Drew realized something as he saw what Gary and Leaf listed on the paper. Two different kind of paints were used so… "The painters are different people!" he announced, or more like asked to himself as realization dawned on him.

"This is my speculation. The one who drew Drew's attention to the second photograph's graffiti is… **the** **principal.**" Leaf explained.

"That guy, is definitely up to something." Gary announced.

**What is the principal's aim?**

**Please review!**


	3. The Girl's Dorm and Drew's Jealousy

**Sorry for the delay. This is the third chapter of Stand Up! **

**Well, to answer your questions:**

**Yes. The principal is Drew's father.**

**I'm sorry if it seems rushed. The P.E. teacher was just a minor character. I tell you that this is just the start of the story.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Pokémon. **

**Well then, let's get going! On to the story!**

* * *

A limousine came in front of the gates and out of it, came Drew Hayden, Paul Shinji, Ash Ketchum and Gray Oak who was carrying his laptop.

Squeals we're heard as they came out.

"Kyaa! Kyaa!"

"Drew!"

"Paul is so cool!"

"Ash, you're so cute…"

"Please be my boyfriend Gary!"

"Good morning!"

These were heard as they came inside the school gates. Drew smirked, Paul glared at them in hopes that they'll back out but it backfired, Ash was looking at them confused, and Gary winked at every girl he sees, causing them to faint.

"Weird… What is it about today?" Gary asked himself, though he was enjoying the attention.

_This is a grander greeting than usual! _They all thought to themselves, sweatdropping.

"Okay, okay everyone. Come here…" Gary announced, causing a flock of girls to practically crush him.

Ash sweatdropped as girls flocked around him. "Sorry but, won't you please let me through?" he asks, trying to go through the girls who seemed to have clinged unto him.

Paul glared at all the girls who he passed, causing them to make a straight line for him to pass through.

Drew smirked as he showed his signature hair flip, causing the girls to faint. He continued on until the flock of girls pounced on him. "Wha? Hey!"

The other three continued on, not caring about Drew. "Don't leave me you guys!" he cried before getting surrounded by girls.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-AT THE CLASSROOM-**

* * *

"Argh… Damn it! Why did those girls go all out today?" he asked, clutching his head which had a bump as his body was battered as a result of what their fans made.

"You're pretty bad at fending them off Drew." Leaf commented, giggling at Drew who glared at her in response.

"Shut up." He replied, glaring at her as if looks could kill. Leaf and Drew just sat there with Drew glaring at her while Leaf smiling sickly sweet at him.

The others sweat dropped. "Um… I think that this is the reason." May suggested, holding up the school's newspaper. On the front page was the four of the boys, looking up with serious faces. They even had a picture when Gary protected May, a picture when Leaf and Gary were searching for clues, Drew kicking the teacher who was expelled by the way and a picture when all of them were visiting Drew in the hospital.

They all gasped. "T-this photo's angle is…!" Drew stuttered, not believing what he is seeing. _Old man took it this morning!_

* * *

"Damn that principal! I'll peel off that mask of his!" Gary announced, clenching his fists as their group approached the said man's office.

"When I examined his personal history, nothing particularly suspicious came up but…" Leaf started, clicking away on her small laptop.

They opened the door to the principal's office and Drew walked in loudly, stomping his feet. "Hey old man…!" he was cut off as a white horse blocked his way to the office. Drew turned pale for a moment before backing away a meter, his jaw dropped as he stared at the horse.

"Well that was surprising… It's the horse." Misty commented, staring at the principal's beloved horse who cried softly.

"The principal's not here…" Ash announced, looking around the room frantically.

May looked around the room and then her gaze dropped to the white horse. "Hmm? There's something hanging on the horse's neck." She commented, pointing to the card that hung loosely at the horse's neck.

* * *

It read:

_Greetings kids!_

_Today, I'm off on a one-day business trip. While I'm gone, I trust you to take good care of Elizabeth._

_ -Principal_

* * *

The group sweat dropped at his naming sense. "Elizabeth…?" Drew stated, staring at the seemingly elegant white horse behind him.

_Elizabeth _chomped on Drew's shirt and brought him at his back. The groups eyes widened as they watched their friend get taken away by the horse. "Help meeee! ! !" Drew cried as they faded into the distance.

"Elizabeth huh…?"

"It's probably the horse…"

"Drew…"

"It seems like he was able to cheer up…!"

Drew, with the knowledge of handling horses, managed to stop Elizabeth before they crashed into a tree. "Jeez… You finally stopped." He sighed and patted the horse's head, earning him a playful lick on his hand.

* * *

Drew looked at his surroundings.

"Where the heck are we?" he asked himself, looking around for something familiar.

He whipped his head to his right side and saw… _a girl._ Not just any girl. He saw a girl who was _changing._ Drew blushed, his gaze locked with the girl.

The girl blushed beet red before screaming. "Kyaaaaaa!"

_I'm at the Girl's Dorm?!_

* * *

May sighed, staring at Drew disappointedly. "How…low…" she mumbled, earning herself a glare from Drew.

"Drew… Oh how you have fallen…" Dawn commented, disappointed at her friend for the earlier _incident._

"Idiot. Even though so many girls introduced themselves to you…" Paul sighed, actually talking this time as he glared at his best friend as if looks could kill him.

Drew snapped. "I told you it's not like that! It's the horse's fault! The horse's!"  
he insisted while trying to stay calm to maintain his image. He was surrounded for an interview for the incident that happened at the girl's dorm.

The girl who he saw approached him timidly, an apologetic look on her face. "Um…I'm sorry. It really surprised me so I yelled really loud…" she stated, bowing in resentment at Drew.

Drew being not in his calm state, did not think before saying it. "You got that right. I didn't want to see that. Showing me that and causing me trouble… What a bother." He replied, downright rejecting the girl's apology. His friends gasped at his statement. The girl cried and her friends threw insults to Drew.

May approached him angrily. "Idiot! Be more delicate! Learn from Gary a little!" she snapped, hitting him on the head.

The girl cried as her friends comforted her. "I'm sorry… Lately, at the girl's dorm there's been things like an underwear thief and a stalker… We've been insecure so that's why…" she managed to choke out, her friends patting her back in comfort.

_An underwear thief and a stalker…_ May decided to help them catch this stalker and thief that's been lurking around their dorms. "Um… I…!" she was cut off as Gary passed her like a storm and held the girl who was crying.

"How unforgivable! I will catch the criminal for you!" he announced, holding her hand tightly. _The girl's dorm…_

His friends sighed. _Your ulterior motive is showing…_

* * *

**-AFTER SCHOOL-**

* * *

They all sat around a room that they were provided by the girls who lived in the dorm. "Okay, we're prepared. Install this camera according to my instructions." Gary ordered, handing all of them some cameras to install while Leaf and him were typing away on their laptops.

"Ash, May, You take the east side." Leaf instructed, giving them a piece of paper to rely on. They took it and went to their designated areas.

_Alright! I'll do my best to capture the criminal!_ She balled up her fist in determination.

"May, I'll install the cameras…!" he was cut off as he saw May climbing up a tree.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Wait, wait! Get down from there!" he demanded, waving his arms around frantically, running towards May who was struggling in climbing the tree.

"Huh? I'm fine like this." She replied, her right hand grabbing a branch.

"Don't do that! It's dangerous! May!"

_Just a little bit further…_

Then it happened. The branch that May was holding snapped as she fell down. "Waah!" Luckily she was caught by Ash who was behind her to her surprise.

Grabbing her by her shoulders, he put her down on the ground. May blushed as she realized something. "It's better if you don't do anything dangerous. Just watch on from the ground." He stated, dusting himself off from the leaves that fell from the tree.

"It would be terrible if you get hurt…" he continued, causing May to blush at his earlier statement.

"O-Okay…" she replied, hiding her blush. _That scared me! Just now… his hand was touching my chest…! His touch isn't fading…_

CRACK!

May looked at the source of that sound and saw Drew looking at her while squeezing the camera in his hands. She looked at him puzzled. _Drew…?_

He looked away at her. "Ack! The camera broke! I wonder if I could fix it…?" he asked himself, eyeing the broken camera in his hands.

_For a second there, I was able to see that he was really angry…_

The others looked at the two giggling. _You're so dense May…_

* * *

**So? How was it? Please ask me anything that confuses you! And please do leave a review! I need it!**


End file.
